MOST AWESOMETASTIC BIRTHDAY EVA!
by sayotherwise
Summary: hehe... my birthday today! made this for myself a while ago... typed up and am posting it now. for my enjoyment. i would also like you readers to read and review! pwease? it can abe a birthday gift, even if you don't know me!


**I own nothing but this not-so-awesome plot. if it can be called it such word**

Perfect Surprise

k1tties12: MAYMOT! Let me open my friggin eyes!

maymot97: Hold on you impatient child. Okay, now you can open your eyes you little freak. ;P

k1tties12: OMFG! KIBA-KUN! *runs over and glomps*

Kiba: Yay, I'm being glomped! I feel complete… :)

k1tties12: THANK YOU MAYMOT!

maymot97: I made him shirtless for ya ;)

k1tties12: *drooling*

Gaara: *clears throat to be noticed*

k1tties12: DESERT BUNNIE! You're here! *glomps Gaara*

Gaara: Happy birthday k1tties-chan. *cuddles k1tties12*

Chouji: K1TTIES! You're here! Happy birthday chika!

Hinata: Happy birthday, k1tties-san… *smiles sweetly*

k1tties12: Aww… Hinata-chan, you're so cute! *hugs Hinata*

Hinata: *blushes*

Kakashi: k1tties! Happy birthday.

k1tties12: OMFG! Kashi's here! *gapes*

Naruto: I'm here too, k1tties-chan! *grins and envelopes her in a hug*

k1tties12: Naru-kun too? I love today! *snuggles Naruto*

Kaoru: *snatches her away* MY k1tties…

k1tties12: Kaoru-chan, Naru-kun's my protector. Deal with that much, okay?

Hinata: You have cat ears and a tail!

k1tties12: *glances* You're looking at Temara.

Kaoru: Good. I like my kitty…

k1tties12: *purrs* Wait, I'm purring?

Juugo1: Get off my baby sister gawd dam it!

Kaoru: No

Juugo1: YES!

Kaoru: No.

Juugo1: YESSSS!

Kaoru: No.

Juugo1: neh…

k1tties12: I'm still here you know.

Kaoru: Yes, and we love you very much.

maymot97: *sigh* He's insane, isn't he?

Kaoru: Yuppity yup yuppers.

maymot97: I wasn't talking to you Kaoru

Kaoru: I know that.

k1tties12: Sure you do, Kao-chan.

Honey: TEMA-CHAN! (runs over and partially glomps) We have a gift for you!

Mori: Yeah... (holds katana)

everyone in room but Honey and Mori: (sweat drop)

maymot97: Please put the sword down Mori-senpi...

Honey: (sniffles alot) But it's Tema-chan's gift, May-chan!

everyone in the room but Honey and Mori: (sigh of relief)

k1tties12: YAY! I love swords, especialy pointy ones... (Evil laugh)

Kazuma: Yeah, you guys didn't really think this one through, did you?

Honey: Tema-chan? Your hair is gray and there's a five-claw scar down your back. Oooo! Fluffy tail and ears! (pounces)

Kazuma: Get off of her you under-sized pip-squeak. (growls menacingly)

Honey: (runs away screaming for Usa-chan)

k1tties12: Thanks Kazuma-kun! (cue Kazuma shrugging) Wait, if I'm all of my OCs then some one should be here as their OC... but I don't see him... (pouts and goes to hide in emo corner)

maymot97: No hiding in the emo-corner and growing mushrooms. It's your birthday, k1tties-chan. Be happy.

k1tties12: Believe me, I am. I just wish he was here! (pouts and hides further) He probably doesn't remember me anyways.

Guy she knows: Yes I do. How could I ever forget you, k1tties? You're like my little sister and my brother absolutely adored you!

k1tties12: OMFG! AGAIN! You're here! (hugs tightly and starts crying) I haven't seen you since you moved to Germany because of the damn Air Force. **(A/N Not that I'm not thankful for the protection, ya know. It's just I lose all my friends because they move with the Air Force being the cause)**

Guy she knows: Well I'm back. For your birthday. So smile for me okay?

k1tties12: (nods and sniffles with happiness) Got it. Just keep in touch with me if you ever move again, kk?

Guy she knows: I wouldn't dream of it. Lets go celebrate, because I think everyone's here.

Everbody: (heads to room with games, cake, and fun things. Like 7minutes in heaven and spin the bottle. Cuz i haven't ever played it)

Orochimaru: Happy birthday, dear one...

**xxx**

**okay, I have no fu**ing idea why Orochimaru, that pedophile, showed up. Nor do I care. The important thing is today I'm 14! HELL YEAH! :D bye! ;P**

**p.s. any one who can guess who Guy She Knows is, tell me! I seriously haven't seen him since 4th grade, so tell me! also if you're Guy She Knows CONTACT ME PLEASE! :( i miss the guy... **

**p.p.s. he owns Beeta, for those of you who actually read my stories with Kara and all them crazies that I love so much... X) bye bye!  
><strong>


End file.
